His butler, the escort
by Escaped Mental Author
Summary: This is a short lemon between Sebastian and Ciel while they hunt jack the ripper at Viscount of Druitt's house  its rated M for a reason please enjoy


Title: His Butler, The Escort

Anime: Black Butler

Pairing: CielXSebastian

Rating: M

The night of the ball Ciel walked through the dance floor quietly, he was wearing that beautiful pink dress that his Sebastian had hand selected for him. It wasn't difficult for the current leader of the Phantomhive family to be in drag truthfully he enjoyed this; it was a rather private pleasure. He walked over to his butler Sebastian easily, even in high heels it was simple he had a lot of practice over the years. "Sir would you mind helping me with something private," Ciel spoke in a soft feminine voice, it sent shivers up Sebastian's spine for some reason, It made him want his master in every way any way he could have it.

Sebastian picked up his young master carrying him off carefully, making sure not to damage his delicate body or let that dress ride up too much. Sebastian looked down as his master pale and slender legs it made him nearly jump at the start, his master Ciel dressed as this was both a turn on and rare treat for the demon butler. He brought his master into one of the back bed rooms to ensure that they would have total privacy. "Anything I can do for you my master," Sebastian asked, placing the young Phantomhive down.

"Yes you can help me get the bloody hell out of here." Ciel yelled at Sebastian who only responded in a light chuckle, he didn't mean to but in this outfit it was hard to take him seriously. "But why do that master, when there are so many other distractions." His butler replied in an almost menacing but flirty tone, before he could let his master respond he mashed his lips against the young teens, moving to easily pin him to the nearby wall. Sadly Ciel had no way of stopping Sebastian no matter how hard he tried, though somewhere deep inside of his heart he did enjoy it.

Sebastian could sense what his master was thinking in that tiny corner of his mind, even if he didn't want to admit it he wanted Sebastian to take him now. The demon forced his young master on all fours on the rooms large couch. The young earl struggled to no avail, Sebastian was just to strong there was no way he could fight him off. He demon chuckled softly, it was almost eerie to hear it. "You had better tell me to stop master, I mean mistress." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear before biting into the lobe ever so softly. Ciel was much too embarrassed to even utter a single word let alone a coherent sentence.

"If you don't want me to stop that's your own business." Sebastian cooed ever so softly as he pulled up the frilled lolita dress and at the same time pulled down the stockings with precision and ease. The young earl let out a deep pent up sigh, his entire body felt like it could burn away to nothing. Damn he hated what his butler could do to him, making him feel like he was in heat.

Sebastian pulled down the fly of his pants slowly, his long and thick member exposed. Before his master could even respond he slammed himself deep within his tender sensitive ass, tearing him open like never before. Ciel cried out in a mixture of unbearably tormenting pain and a heavenly feeling of indescribably pleasure. Because of this damn demon he was in both heaven and hell from even the smallest movement or spasm.

The butler pulled out slowly, before thrusting himself deep within his master's tight body, earning another near ear splitting scream. His body was like nothing he had ever experienced before it was so soft and tender, yet so firm and muscular in its own ways. He loved watching his expression, he looked almost high from the pleasure. Sebastian began to thrust even harder now, allowing his entire member to pull out slowly tearing his master before ramming it back in tearing him open stirring him up on the inside.

Ciel cried out over and over, it was so exhilarating but at the same time humiliating he was being fucked like a common dog but it felt so good like he could melt at any time. Sebastian began to go faster now, making the entire sofa rock with each and every thrust. At this pace he was going to ruin his master more than any man ever could. His cock was throbbing with the building orgasm, he never got to indulge himself so his orgasm would be massive.

Ciel cried out doing the best he could to support himself while being slammed into the sofa with each and every thrust, he slipped one hand under his body not to try and stop his butler but to please himself further. He grabbed hold of his member and began to rub his own erect cock, the feel of the soft fabric that covered his hand was amazing enough to send him over the edge.

He screamed out in pure pleasure his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as he orgasmed. He released a burst of cum onto the sofa cushion, the entire feeling made his entire body tense up, that was more than enough to send his butler over the edge. Sebastian let out a deep groan of pleasure, as he released what must have been a flood of cum into his master's tight anus. It was so much that it began to spill out of his body and coated the demons still hard member.

He removed himself slowly, his cum soaked member still hard in front of him. He moved in front of his master, smiling that near demonic cheshire cat smile. Ciel leaned his head up slowly he felt so humiliated about what he was about to do but it was too late. He leaned up slowly shaking as his sot warm tongue slowly traced over his butlers member, as he licked up and collected ever last drop of semen that was left on him. Sebastian shook groaning out still sensitive from what he had done to his master. Ciel took advantage of this slamming his mouth down on Sebastian's cock forcing out a second burst of the hot sticky fluid. He tried his best to take down every mouthful of cum he could with deep gulps.

Once he was done he moved back, coughing hard as he looked over at Sebastian glaring hard as his master chuckled ever so softly. "How did you enjoy our little time alone master?" Sebastian asked chuckling ever so softly. He was met with a swift kick to the face by one of his master's heels as he glared down at his servant. "Asshole you never even asked if I wanted you to fuck me, don't just assume things." Ciel yelled in one his angriest tones. "It did feel good though." He added in an almost inaudible whisper, though his Sebastian could hear him.

So um yeah this is my first ever yaoi fanfic, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, I know it was short but the next one will hopefully be longer. Please no negative comments but creative criticism is wlcome.


End file.
